Una Dulce venganza
by LunaHermosa
Summary: La venganza puede ser dolorosa e incluso solo ase sufrir a los demás mas que curar pero para algunos puede llegar a ser dulce... claro que para algunos...


Una dulce venganza

Sucrette se encontraba en su cuarto junto con Rosalya hablando sobre la escuela y lo que avía paso dos semanas atrás con Castiel y Debrah.

Su: Rosa, me quiero vengar de Castiel, ¿me ayudarías?

Rosa: ¿aun sigues enojado del hecho que el allá preferido a esa víbora antes que a ti?

Su: tu no arias lo mismo si Lehigh creería a otra chica y no a ti

Rosa: buen punto, cuenta con migo para lo que sea, ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Su: pensaba hacerle caso a sus palabras…

Rosa: explícate mejor

Su: veras….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&AL DÍA SIGUIENTE&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un joven pelirrojo se encontraba guardando algunas cosas en su taquilla, cuando pudo divisar a su "tabla de planchar" favorita acercándose por el pasillo del colegio

Castiel: Hey tabla, ¿hiciste la tarea de matemática? Anoche no tenia gas de, ¿hacerla?_ pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver que aquella chica lo ignoraba por completo, pasando a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo_ ¿pero qué rayos le pasa a esta?, ¿Cómo se atreve a ignorarme?_ solo suspiro resignado_ a lo mejor no abra dormido bien y por eso asta de muy mal humor….

Pero cuando vio que esta estuvo por cruzar camino con aquel joven alvino, no pudo evitar reírse por lo que estaba por pasar

Castiel: Lysandro se va a enojar si esta lo llegara a ignorar_ pero no fue así se sorprendió por lo que pudo ver y oír

Su: buenos días Lysandro_ dándole un suave beso en su mejilla logrando ruborizar un poco al alvino

Lys: buenos días Su, parece que el día de hoy astas de muy buen humor

Su: ¿a si?, pues yo me veo como siempre

Lys: en mi opinión, te ves linda con una sonrisa en tu rostro

Su: ¿enserio?, muchas gracias Lysandro

Lys: no hay de que_ este a levantar la vista, pudo divisar a su amigo hecho un demonio y con ganas de matar a alguien_ lo siento Su, pero tengo que ir con Castiel, tal parece que no tiene un buen día

Su: seguro nos vemos luego Lys

Lys, se acerco a su pelirrojo amigo, el cual seguía con un humor de mil demonios

Lys: Castiel, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?, pareciera que quieres matar a Sucrette con la mirada

Castiel: ¡esa maldita tabla de planchar me acaba de ignorar!, ¡eso es lo que pasa!

Lys: ¿no le abras hecho algo malo para que te ignorara?

Castiel: no que yo recuerde_ mostrándole una sonrisa picara a su amigo

Lys: Castiel…_ enojándose con esta por su comentario

Castiel: ya Lysandro, no le eh hecho nada malo a ella

Lys: ¿Por qué no se lo pregusta? A lo mejor lo hiciste y no te acuerde de ello

Castiel: claro que se lo voy a preguntar, esa tabla me debe una maldita explicación

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&EN EL PASILLO&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rosa: ¿y?, ¿lo ignoraste?

Su: eso ice, y tal pares que no se lo tomo de muy buena manera

Rosa: pues se lo meres, el no tendría por qué tratarte así, cuando tu solo querías ayudar

Su: entonces, ¿sigo con esto de "la ley de hielo"?

Rosa: confía en mí, se lo meres…

Y así lo izo durante todo el día, Castiel trataba de llamar su atención, sin ningún excito aparente, ya que ella no solo lo ignoraba sino también lo esquivaba astutamente, cada vez que veía al pelirrojo se quedaba hablando con algún maestra, o simplemente se iba al baños de chicas, el jamás aria algo tas estúpido frente a algún maestra y ganarse una suspensión y no estaba tan loco como para entrar al baño de chicas, todos pensaran que se volvió un pervertido. Hasta que pudo ver una oportunidad, al momento de verla hablando con aquel simple delegado.

Castiel: por fin te encuentro tabla, necesito hablar contigo.

Pero la joven ni se inmuto, simplemente lo siguió ignorando y seguía hablando con aquel rubio como si nada pasara a su alrededor.

Castiel: _ya enfurecido_ maldita sea, ¡¿Qué no me escuchas?!_ queriendo tomar el brazo y llevarla lo más lejos posible de aquel rubio, pero fue detenido por aquellas femeninas manos y viéndolo indiferentemente

Su: aquí hay demasiadas moscas molesta_ fulminándole a Castiel con una simple mirada de odio y rencor_ Nataniel_ volviendo hablar con su rubio amigo_ ¿no dijiste que necesitabas ayuda con unos papeles?, ¿nos vamos entonces?, mientras más rápido mejor, ¿no?

Nath: está bien, vamos_ aquel rubio solo pudo ver aquella extraña situación sin comprender nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir

Castiel vio como esa chica se iba con aquel rubio, estaba shoqueado, anonadado, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, aquella chica la cual siempre se mostraba dulce, linda, y amable con él, la cual siempre estuvo para él, le acababa, no solo de ignorar sino que lo vio con esos ojos que alguna vez mostraba alegría y paz, ahora mostraba no solo rabia sino también rencor , aquellos ojos le provocaron, hasta podría decirse "miedo", no podía creer, acaso la perdió, perdió a aquella chica que siempre daba todo de sí misma por él, mientras que él, jamás izo algo lindo por ella.

Castiel, solo se fue resignado y algo confundido al patio a poner en orden sus ideas, porque él jamás se rendiría, aria lo que fuese para conquistar de nuevo a aquella chica.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&SALA DE DELEGADO&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Su: ¿así que Melody está enferma?, pobre espero que se mejore.

Nath: Su, ¿se puede saber, que fue todo eso que paso allí afuera con Castiel?

Su: ¿no se dé que hablas?

Nath: Su, te conozco, tu jamás tratarías así a alguien, y mucho menos a Castiel, dime, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Su: está bien te lo diré, ¿tú te acuerda lo que paso entre con Castiel, Debrah y yo, verdad?

Nath: si, pero eso paso hace dos semanas

Su: pues veras lo que pasa es…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&PATIO DEL COLEGIO&&&&&&&&&&&&

Castiel, se encontraba enfurecido, golpeando a patada a aquel árbol que se encontraba ahí

Lys: Castiel, cálmate maltratar a ese árbol no arreglara nada_ tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo, pero sin éxito alguno

Castiel: ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! Esa maldita tabla de planchar me sigue ignorando, y lo peor es que se fue con eso maldito delegado_ aun golpeando ciegamente el árbol

Lys: ¿enserio no se te ocurre que probablemente le ellas hecho algo malo a Sucrette?

Castiel: ¡por milésima vez Lysandro!, ¡yo no le eh hecho nada a la tabla!

Nath: ¿Por qué no lo recuerdas con más detenimiento?

Los dos jóvenes se le quedaron viendo al rubio el cual se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y viendo indiferentemente al pelirrojo.

Castiel: mira delega ducho, no estoy de humor así que te pido que te largues de aquí, porque de vez de desquitarme con este árbol lo haré contigo.

Nath: contigo no se puede hablar, por lo que solo te ignorare y hablare con Lysandro

Castiel: ¿pero qué?_ pero antes de poder reprochar el alvino lo interrumpió

Lys: ¿ocurre algo Nathaniel?

Nath: se trata de Sucrette y la forma en la que está tratando a Castiel

Castiel: ¿tú sabes porque la tabla me está ignorando?

Nath: me lo acaba de contar en la sala de delegados

Lys: ¿entonces qué ocurre?, ¿acaso le pasa algo malo a Sucrette?

Nath: si y debo decir que la culpa es 100% de Castiel

Castiel: ¿mi culpa?, pero yo no le hice nada de malo a ella

Nath: ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que le dijiste hace una semana atrás?, ¿no te acuerda de como la trataste cuando Debrah había regresado?

Castiel: no se dé que estás hablando

Lys: Nath, ¿nos puedes decir con detalle lo que te dijo Sucrette?

Nath: de acuerdo Lysandro, te lo contare tal cual me lo dijo Su…

Flash back

Su: de acuerdo te lo diré todo, te acuerda que en el pasillo nos encontramos y yo estaba llorando

Nath: ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si yo te estaba consolando para que parara de llorar

Su: pero nunca te conté, las cosas horribles que me había dicho Castiel

Nath: ¿Qué te dijo?

Su: Castiel estaba más que enfurecido por el cubo de agua que supuestamente "yo" se lo avía tirado a Debrah, cuando avía sido Ámber. Le quise explicar que avía sido ella y sus amigas, pero él no me quería escuchar, le jure que no lo avía echo yo, que me escuchara por lo menos un segundo, quería advertirle que Debrah solo lo estaba manipulando para salirse con la suya, que todo había sido un mal malentendido, que ella solo me ponía encontrar de él y de todos, que yo lo apreciaba mucho, como para dejar que jueguen con él, como lo asía ella…

Nath: ¿Qué te dijo él?

Su: solo empezó a gritarme y decirme, que me largara, que no le dirija la palabra, que me olvidara de que existiera siquiera y que no me acercara a las persona que estima, mientras que yo solo me puse a llorar para luego gritarle "idiota" y salir corriendo de ahí…

Nath: cierto, yo te avía visto triste y trate de consolarte, no me gusta verte triste, ¿pero porque lo tratas así ahora?

Su: Nath el jamás se disculpo por eso, por cómo me trato, me lastimo mucho, ¿acaso no le agrado?, o ¿simplemente me odia?, por eso… solo sigo su consejo y apartarme del él…

Nath: Su…._ se le queda viendo por un momento, la chica de enserio que parecía adolorido por ello

Fin de flash back

Lys: ¿Castiel cómo pudiste decirle eso? Ahora veo por qué Sucrette te trata así

Castiel: ¡pero yo le pedí perdón por ello!

Nath: según Sucrette, solo le dijiste, "que tenía que haberle escuchado", pero que en ningún momento le pediste perdón, por la forma en la que le trataste

Lys: Castiel será mejor que le pidas perdón, Sucrette puede que sea una chica fuerte, pero sigue siendo un "CHICA" la cual tiene sentimiento.

Castiel: ¡¿Cómo quieres que lo haga si sigue poniéndome esa estúpida ley del Hielo?!

Nath: si lo pides amablemente, creo que te puedo ayudar.

Lys: ¿ayudarías a Castiel?_ lo dice bastante sorprendido al igual que el pelirrojo

Nath: no es por él, sino por Su, no quiero verla triste, es una chica muy dulce y linda que siempre está para ayudar sin pedir nada a cambio y no me gusta verla triste por culpa del idiota este

Castiel: ¿Qué dijiste imbécil?

Lys: Castiel cálmate, además no solo tendrías que pedirle disculpas a Su, también a Nathaniel por desconfiar de él

Nath: no importa ya eso, solo quiero que hable con Sucrette a sí que, ¿me vas a escuchar, si o no?

Castiel: si tu plan sirve, también te voy a pedir de rodilla perdón_ mostrando esa sonrisa de burla sabiendo que en realidad dice otra cosa

Nath: mira solo escucha antes de que pierda la paciencia

Castiel: muy bien te escucho

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&SALA DE DELEGADO&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sucrette, se encontraba distraída, dándole la espalda a la puerta, arreglando unos papeles que le avía pedido Nathaniel antes de irse, según él, " a entregarle unos documento a la directora", cuando escucha que alguien abre la puerta, pero esta no se voltea a ver quién es

Su: te tomaste tu tiempo Nath, por cierto tengo problemas con estos documentos_ pero no escucho respuesta, solo escucho que serraba con llave la puerta_ ¿Por qué pones serojo la- puerta?_ en el momento de mirar a su amigo, solo vio al pelirrojo ahí parado, con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro

Castiel: ahora si no tienes a don de huir tabla

Su: ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿dónde está Nathaniel?

Castiel: el delega ducho, debe de andar por ahí, pero yo no me iré hasta que me escuches

Su: entonces simplemente are oídos sordos y te ignorare

Castiel: ¡maldición tabla solo escúchame lo que tengo que decirte!

Su: ¡entonces hazlo! mientras más rápido hables, mas rápido te podrás largar de aquí

Castiel:… (No sabía que decir o hacer, jamás la vio tan enojada, ni siquiera con Ámber se avía enojado de esa manera, y verla así lo dejo sin habla, literal mente)

Su: si eso es todo, ya te puedes ir… _ volvió a darle la espalda

Castiel: ¡lo siento!

Su: ¿Qué dijiste?_ miro atentamente al pelirrojo, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar

Castiel: lo ciento, ¿sí?, fui un idiota al creerle a ella y no a ti, fui un idiota al decirte todo esas estupideces, de decirte que te largara y que no me hablara mas, cuando en realidad me muro si no me hablas durante más de una hora, quiero que me hables, que me grites, que te rías, incluso que me digas, "cabeza de menstruación", "tomate podrido", o "fosforo usado", con tal de escucharte, y de tenerte cerca de mi

Sucrette, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ahí, acaso Castiel, su Castiel le estaba pidiendo perdón, eh incluso podría decirlo con seguridad, que estaba suplicando "un perdón", no pudo decir nada por más que quisiera no salía nada de su boca solo quedo muda ante tal acto

Castiel: ¡maldita sea! Solo háblame, no me voy a arrodilla por tu perdón si eso es lo que quieres

Su: "risita de felicidad", lastima me hubiera gustado ver cómo te humillabas Castiel

Castiel: ¿así?, de ves de arrodillarme, puedo hacer otra cosa

Se acerco con malicia, y algo de lujuria reflejada en su ojos, para luego rosar sus labios con la de la joven que solo podía poner resistencia, al ver que este se acercaba peligrosamente, para luego ser sumisa ante tal acontecimiento, Castiel solo moldeaba sus labios a los de ella, moviéndolo a un ritmo suave y a la ves salvajemente, con su lengua trataba de asarse paso al interior de la boca de la joven chica, la cual ella le permite con algo de torpeza y timidez al principio, para luego sentir la viscosa pero suave lengua del pelirrojo, con pudo la joven enredo su lengua con la del joven pelirrojo sintiendo como este recorría cada rincón de su boca, al momento del que este le tomaba de la cintura a Sucrette, para apegarla a su cuerpo, mientras que ella enreda con ambas manos el cuello del pelirrojo, el beso se izo muy posesivo por parte de ambos.

Hasta que se tuvieron que separarse, al momento que el aire se asía reclamar, agitados, y colorados, ninguno de los dos se podía ver a los ojos

Su: ¿por, porque hiciste eso? O/O

Castiel: ¿no es obvio? Me estoy disculpando enana

Su: pero… yo ya te disculpe Castiel

Castiel: ¿Cómo dices?

Su: yo jamás te avía odiado por eso, simplemente quería vengarme contigo

Castiel: maldita sea, ¿hiciste todo eso por una estúpida venganza?

Su: "le saca la lengua" pues, si "la ley del hielo" era mi pequeña venganza…

Castiel: ¡maldita tabla! No sabes por el mal rato que me hiciste pasa

Su: vamos Castiel no te enojes, además tú te lo buscaste

Castiel: muy bien, no estoy enojado por eso_ sonriendo con mucha malicia y demasiada lujuria en todo su ser

Su: Castiel, no me gusta la forma en la que me está viendo

Castiel: descuida mi venganza si será dulce, porque tú también lo vas a disfrutar…

Su: Cas…Castiel…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&PASILLO DEL COLEGIO&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nath: ya han pasado más de dos horas, ¿Cuánto tiempo pueden discutir dos personas?

Lys: solo espero que se hallan arreglado sus diferencia, aunque debo de admitir que se toman su tiempo para discutir

Nath: eh incluso se saltaran la clase de historia, pero aunque estén discutiendo yo debo de entrar a la sala de delegado

Lys: creí que le diste tu llave a Castiel, o ¿me equivoco?

Nath: esa fue una llave de repuesto, yo tengo la original_ mostrándole la llave que saco de su bolsillo, al momento de meterlo en el serojo empiezan escucha a dos voces que provienes de adentro

Castiel: eso es, lámelo despacio, usa tu lengua, lo haces bien, ahora muerde la punta, ¿no es la primera vez que lo haces verdad?

Aquellos dos jóvenes se impresionaron por lo que escucharon, acto seguido pegaron sus oreja a la puerta para escuchar mejor

Castiel: que buenas que sos Su, hasta se está derramando, ahora trágatelo todo

Un ruido peculiar se escucho, como si alguien tragara algo de malas gana y asqueada a la ves

Su: maldito, eso sabia horrible mente viscosa…

Castiel: que esperabas, si lo calentaste toda, además parece que lo estas disfrutando, pero ya es hora de la mejor parte mételo toda…

Tanto el rubio como el alvino se encontraban con los ojos abierto, más acalorado y rojos hasta no poder más, ¿será que escucharon mal? ¿Acaso el pelirrojo estaba por hacer algo indebido? Lo único que pudieron hacer es seguir escuchando aquella extraña y comprometedora conversación

Su: ¿Por qué lo tengo que meter yo? Además tú fuiste quien lo puso en mi boca, si quieres eso entonces mételo tu…

Castiel: luego no te quejes si no te gusta como lo hago…

Su: Castiel… no Castiel sabes que no me gusto

Los dos jóvenes ya no podían escuchar más, tenían que parar de alguna manera a su amigo o todo terminaría mal, abrieron la puerta que lo separaba lo más rápido posible

Lys: ¡¿Castiel?!

Nath: ¿Qué se su pones que le estás haciendo a Sucrette?

Los dos al ver aquella imagen se quedan como piedra, el colorado trataba de meterle algo duro y blando a la vez en la boca de aquella joven, al momento de que estos dos se percataran de la existencia del rubio y el alvino la joven los mira algo apenada.

Su: chicos… ayuden me… Castiel me está obligando a comer un helado de limón y yo odio el helado de limón

Lys y Nataniel caen al suelo tipo anime, sus mente le jugaron una mala pasada

Lys: Castiel, ¿tu solo la estabas obligando a comer un helado?

Castiel: si, se una dulce venganza por lo que me izo

Nath: ¿y qué fue lo que te izo?

Su: se enojo por lo que le estuve ignorando y cuando le conté que solo me estaba vengan y que nunca estuve enojada con él, me obligo a comer ese helado que por cierto, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

Castiel: lo estaba por comer a la hora de historia en el patio, no puedo creer que no te guste el de limón

Su: es un asco Castiel, ahora me quedo el gusto y no sé cómo me lo voy a quitar

Castiel: vamos no sea chillona tabla, ven te compro un helado de chocolate si dejas de molestar

Su: ¿enserio? Genial!

Castiel y Sucrette salieron de la sala de delegados dejando atrás a Nataniel y Lysandro avergonzados, algo colorado y bastante apenados por lo que paso que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir algo. Mientras que en el patio Sucrette se encontraba comiendo un helado de chocolate junto a Castiel

Su: Castiel, ¿fue idea mía o Nataniel y Lysandro se encontraban bastante colorados?

Castiel: a lo mejor estaban pensando en alguna chica

Su: "risita" no, no lo creo de ellos dos

Castiel: si tu lo dices…

Ellos dos se reconciliaron pero ahora eran Nataniel y Lysandro lo que evitaban a toda costa a ellos, ya que no podían siquiera verlos a la cara.


End file.
